


Smile

by Anntar



Series: Anntar's Confused Xeno Ship Week [1]
Category: Xenoblade Chronicles 2 (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, I don't understand them, My First AO3 Post, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, Nor do I know how to use the editing window apparently, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 02:01:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18436733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anntar/pseuds/Anntar
Summary: Nearly 2 days after the collapse of the World Tree, Pyra is contemplating something important to her.(This is my first work on this site and my first real venture into fanfiction. Hopefully it will get better. Also this was part of Xeno Ship Week, prompt : Smile)





	Smile

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tbat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tbat/gifts).



Forty-seven hours.

Nearly two days since the collapse of the World Tree.

Nearly two days since the last gifts were given to them.

New Eden. A place where land would no longer have to be fought for and enough food for the less fortunate. And the rebirth of Pneuma as twin Aegises, Pyra and Mythra. A gift to those who fought alongside her to thwart the dark Aegis and to the derivatives of Pneuma.

As the second day set upon the new land, before their band of heroes parted ways across New Eden, a certain fire Blade was caught up in her own thoughts, or more aptly put, lack of intruding thoughts. Pyra hadn’t experienced having a headspace that was entirely hers that wasn’t interrupted by her sister’s persistence of her goal and having such a privilege was giving her some much needed time for self-reflection.

Reflection upon all that happened. Her trials and tribulations with friends, foes, and foes turned friends. Her death as Pneuma. Her rebirth.

All the pain she endured. Her friends who time after time fought alongside, rescued, and protected her. The trauma Rex had to go through as she sent him away.

It was unfair to him. She utterly crushed her driver. His willpower, courage, and willingness. Gone. His everbright smile vanished. The smile she loved from a distance. The smile that made her question going through with Mythra’s plan.

And now it was gone forever. Because of her. Yet another casualty from her attempted suicide mission.

 

Unnoticed by her, Rex looked on with worry. During their adventure, she was rarely ever this distracted. He looked to Mythra for help, who ignored him, instead chatting with Nia. Zeke was off talking with the Special Inquisitor. Tora was running maintenance on Poppi.

Again.

He frowned. Why was it that none of the others seem to care? Maybe they just didn’t notice. He was her driver after all. They had an ether link.

He walked up to the flame Aegis. “Hey, Pyra.”

She seemed to focus back on Rex, with a small frown. “Rex.”

“You alright? You seem a bit out of it.”

Her frown deepened. “It’s really nothing. I’m just thinking.”

“Oh? Okay then.” He gave her a wide smile. “Glad to know you’re feeling okay.”

She seemed lighten up. “Thank you, Rex.”

Maybe his smile wasn’t gone from the world. Maybe it just needed a break.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Tbat asked for Pyrex, so I delivered, with various amounts of success.


End file.
